


本色

by laceleather



Series: Human [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: ■《Human》IF線《至高盼望》設定之突發，背後注意。■年下設定，這裡的鈴木悟已經50歲、吉克尼夫約莫26歲。■這裡的吉克尼夫並非《Greedy》、《榮耀歸主》的外掛帝。





	本色

**Author's Note:**

> ■《Human》IF線《至高盼望》設定之突發，背後注意。  
> ■年下設定，這裡的鈴木悟已經50歲、吉克尼夫約莫26歲。  
> ■這裡的吉克尼夫並非《Greedy》、《榮耀歸主》的外掛帝。

00

優雅、自律、從容不迫，吉克尼夫向來表現得符合巴哈斯帝國皇帝該有的儀態，他是宮廷教師眼裡優秀的學生、侍奉帝國多代皇帝的大魔法吟唱者視為孩子的皇嗣，又是臣民驕傲卻敢畏懼將帝國推向繁榮壯盛的傑出國君，一直以來即便被「鮮血帝」如此稱呼代指，他絕對不辱皇家堅守的自許，可當耳邊聽聞那聲壓抑的嘶啞喘息，理當遵從王室先祖流傳下來的訓誡守則全給吉克尼夫棄如敝屣。

這對不住尼克斯的英烈先皇，但當自認已經做得足夠好並且達到歷代皇帝皆未達成的功績，吉克尼夫想登上榮耀之廳的英烈們會對自己的失態給予寬待。

──因為，這不過是稍微地放縱而已。

 

01

位處北大陸的國家氣溫不比南大陸，雖不比立於群山環繞的評議國，帝國入夜後的氣溫與白日比起有明顯落差。若無配戴魔法道具，哪怕是土生土長的本國居民在太陽西墜之後仍會增添衣物，而身為皇帝的吉克尼夫身上自然不會缺少配戴這等道具，甚至衣著方面早在製作時早有準備，但他沒想到人類的傳奇、老爺子口中的魔法之神、深淵智者，會因為入了夜的帝國氣溫不住發顫。

起先頭一次乍見吉克尼夫還會因此忍俊不禁，可在多次之後真正意識到他的哆嗦不單純僅是不適應他國晝夜氣溫落差，還有其他的因素，巴哈斯帝國的皇帝比三重魔法吟唱者更輕易接受所謂的事實，甚至有著所謂的欣喜雀躍之情。

就算他是超越英雄已經登上神祇不可碰觸領域之人，應該是眾人眼裡的傳奇神話完美好無瑕疵，卻有著根本性的不完美弱點，夫路達認為既然能進入第十層魔法領域的神就應該像個真正神靈，但在鮮血帝眼裡那不過是寶鑽裡微小的、非得透過工具不然肉眼無法瞧見的微小雜質。

他仍舊是巴哈斯帝國皇帝掌握於手的最頂級寶鑽；年幼艾爾放諸於心投以孺慕之情的旅人；對吉克尼夫而言更是身為人的象徵。就因為有弱點，身懷不完美，他並非高高在上神祇而是凡人，一個可以碰觸可以親近可以攻克──甚至擁有的人類。

他是冒險者與吟遊詩人口中的傳奇；巴哈斯帝國以最高崇敬之禮迎回的客人；是臣民乃至皇宮內苑翹首期盼的好奇。英雄、恩人、拯救者，有太多稱謂可以替換他人嘴裡拯救於年幼皇嗣的無名旅人，但對於那人的充沛情感卻不是簡單能夠說明。

是拯救的感恩、陪伴的暖心、遭受關愛的喜悅、毫無芥蒂隱瞞的真誠，艾爾記憶裡雖然有午夜裡的黑暗、曠野的寒凍，以及危機四伏的侷促不安，但更多是像驅逐所無不在黑暗照亮了孩童害怕記憶裡的篝火，和隨著歲月混雜思念與想像發酵的不一樣。

已經不是孩子純粹無暇的親暱喜愛。

當對上了雖然滄桑但不變的深邃裡的溫柔澄澈，早已不是孩子而是名成年人，還是個主宰帝國的君王，吉克尼夫知曉自己是多麼的貪得無厭罪惡深重。

 

02

他不變，從言談舉止，閱人無數的帝國皇帝明白；可自己變了，不論是身形或者心態，自己不再是曾經抱持著一絲希望，渴望著直到現實狠狠擊碎的孩童了。

滄桑的旅人依舊是艾爾的光，照亮的篝火；人類的傳奇卻是眾人渴望觸及、扯落的存在，其中包含帝國的皇帝。

 

03

 

他既是年幼渴望父母關愛的艾爾，是那個經歷設計落難幸於被拯救的儲君皇子；又是在眾多手足權計謀算裡以鮮血淋漓方式步上染血紅毯，輔以權貴老臣匍匐屍骸堆疊構成台階登上帝位的鮮血帝。

獲得帝國皇室認可象徵無與倫比尊貴尼克斯姓氏的吉克尼夫縱使血汙疲憊，頭戴桂冠成為萬人之上的欣喜仍就讓他綻開身處於烽火狼煙顛覆政變裡不合時宜微笑，因為自己曉得差點讓帝國傾頹的內亂即將停歇；可比起此刻，那不過是無足輕重的毫不重要，所謂的喜悅是讓人心頭輕快的樂陶，臉上自然而然牽扯出象徵放鬆又足夠感染人的肌肉動作。

吉克尼夫感受到翩然狂喜，胸腔裡跳動的心臟急速，甚至連呼吸吐納都染上加速竄流血液的熱度，但不是三言兩語能夠輕巧說明的開心，那屬於截然不同並帶有罪孽得逞的犯罪快意與願望終得實現的狂喜──讓胸口有團火焰熊熊灼燒，腦袋發脹近乎暈眩，明明呼吸急促卻一點一滴窒息，那全是長久的願望與邪惡慾念得逞的激昂，肉體纏綿糾纏獲得最原初的歡愉，是將記憶裡那個偉岸崇敬、把那個光芒牢牢束腹於身邊掌握，看著無法取代的璀璨由於遭受的對待搖曳明滅，即便反應細微，某種像是折辱他人施以凌虐的扭曲快意堆填了慾望充斥的男人。

但即便浪濤沖刷，以步步計謀終究功成，侵略、佔有、掌握，感受的慾望狂喜足夠癲狂任何一名男人，吉克尼夫仍舊是巴哈斯帝國當權人稱鮮血帝的尼克斯子嗣，具有常人不同的堅忍、自制、謀策。

他扯落了他人眼裡高高在上的神祇墮於凡間，讓傳奇毫無防備地匍匐於紅毯之上，強他囚禁於自己的身下與陰影當中，看著似乎一折就斷的扒抓十指反覆梳開細柔纖維留下一道道清晰可見的銀白，狼狽地在踩踏之所扭動悶哼。將孩提時心心念念之人帶到自己身邊、擁進懷中，吉克尼夫吞嚥嘴裡的唾沫，把內心不為人知的陰鬱不堪強行濃縮掩藏，然後斂起裡綻放的狂熱與執著，和緩身下本先猛烈襲擊的律動挺進，即便掌握於手裡套弄得火熱挺翹，兩側太陽穴頻繁地抽搐脹痛，過分潤滑使用已經不像開始時緊密咬合變換為柔軟吸吮，能夠再度點燃男性天性不易平息的征服慾，他還是強硬調整自己過於快速的步伐。

鮮血帝能夠用雷厲風行的手段肅清一干無用貴族，但對於滿心所想的那人一反慣例地評估小心，他太過急躁，可想要成事就不能用對付普通人的手段，因為那不是舉無輕重的人物，而是其他無法比擬。

幸好他對於自己有過分的忍讓包容，吉克尼夫確信自己是對方心頭柔軟的一塊，也或許就是如此才克制不住地想要獲取更多、超過更多。

帝國的皇帝不是安於現狀的唯諾無能，既成為最終的掌權者他明白以消極怠惰態度無法贏得任何所想的。他是帝國內最無度的貪婪者，卻也是最精於計算的謀略家，吉克尼夫不會放任失誤，修正並且啟用備案恰當地替換將會是他接下來的方式。

在限度內以不容抗拒的程度磨消他的抵抗，用裹上黏稠蜜糖的美好包裹住深沉的私慾，強行讓他品嘗人類最原初的歡愉肉慾，迫使執拗追尋無望之人懂得在那之外還有能夠讓他感受活著的真實。

是無法將滿心的洶湧澎湃全然宣洩，並有別於僅僅箝制住所能獲得勒絞的快樂，但黏滑吞吐配合偶爾的痙攣蠕動和深埋裡頭的分身陷入高溫窄隘糾纏所得體驗，以及以哽咽抽氣靜默取而代之習慣上了床榻會有的積極服侍花招浪語，從單調蒼白裡吉克尼夫還是獲取了從未有得的愉悅。

那僅針對印象裡的不可觸及在自己的懷裡喘息掙動，人們口中的傳奇明明具有輕易擊倒任何災厄力量卻不襲向自己，尊貴的不可攀正以緊密無距離的緊貼跟隨自己任何動作抽搐顫動。

嘴唇押上鮮少日曬所以過於蒼白此刻由於情動泛起淡淡紅潤色調的裸露，肌膚相觸所感受到的柔軟、微溫與濕漉足夠讓吉克尼夫心滿意足，只要對照平日裡他的微涼淡然正因為自己汗流升溫吐納喘息。

多麼地、多麼地……

強烈性事所以缺乏水分的唇瓣枯燥，可難以抑制舔過的舌沾給予了幾分濕潤，當沾染津液卻又不完全的雙唇遊弋在發燙的身軀上，那濕漉中帶有幾分乾燥的摩擦正以某種細微地方式擴大所有感受。

除了自己，吉克尼夫亦能肯定他也同自己感受。是催化騷動然後轉化成烈火炙燃的柴薪，將所有過分調和為醉人昏神的滑順。

衣著隨著動作窸窣滑落，沉悶的肢體拍響裡偶爾夾雜輕脆高聲的金器交擊，但那一聲富含情緒的壓抑嘶啞伴隨叫喚還是傳達至耳內，吉克尼夫沒有聽漏而且曉得自己是這場賭注當中的贏家。

雖然他還是用曾經告訴的名字稱呼自己，但那個名字在旅人心裡絕對不是需要再庇護照顧的弱小存在。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是飆一下車速沒想到方向盤打滑了。  
> 沒有超過眼力速度的極快風景真是對不住期待狂風呼嘯的各位，不過，也算是稍微體驗了風在自己臉上吹拂的感覺了吧？  
> 基本上《至高盼望》裡登基為鮮血帝的艾爾已經是這個樣的男人，城府深沉、善用各種手段和面目的可怕傢伙，徒有武力但謀略和性格部分無法比之的鈴木悟終究會落得給蠶食鯨吞咀嚼下腹的下場，不過他不會是被害者而是甘於如此的沉淪者吧？  
> 讓鮮血帝把年過五十的鈴木悟壓在紅絨地毯上幹些考驗這個年歲人腰身骨的運動，真是對不起他的老腰hhhhhhh  
> 然後吉克尼夫在其中提到的異世界傳奇的變異弱點，其實是年歲到了不復當年健壯已經開始出現現世汙染深埋的病徵。  
> 旅人悟縱使具有超越他人的能力和魔法，人類種族能夠突破成長但也會逐漸因為年老而衰退如此這般。  
> 如果喜歡這篇的話歡迎愛心和評論:D


End file.
